The present invention relates to a gas generator and more particularly relates to a gas generator comprising a source of gas for inflating an air bag or the like.
An air bag is provided in a motor vehicle, mounted at a position in front of the driver or in front of a passenger of the vehicle, and a gas generater is provided adapted to inflate the air bag should an accident arise. The air bag then forms a protective cushion for the driver or passenger. The gas generator must be such that the air bag is inflated to a desired degree within a brief period of time.